Computer peripherals, such as a computer mouse or keyboard, have traditionally been configured to input commands to a single personal computer. A conventional computer mouse typically operates as a pointing device. In order for a conventional mouse to operate with a second or different computer, a user is typically required to couple the mouse to the separate device and/or program the mouse for operation with the device. As a result, a conventional computer mouse typically operates with one device. Further, the conventional computer mouse is typically configured to operate with only one computing device at a time. Thus, the conventional computer mouse is not configured to operate independently from other computing devices. Similarly, other computer peripherals are generally configured to operate as an accessory with a single computer. Unfortunately, and particularly in the case with computer peripherals, the peripheral devices are not configured to operate with different types of devices. As a result, users are required to carry multiple stand-alone products.
Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for improved operations capabilities of computer peripheral devices.